warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenherz01
Hallo, das ist meine Diskussionsseite. Hier könnt ihr an mich schreiben, wenn ihr zum Beispiel Fragen habt oder so. Möge der SternenClan euch begleiten Hallo Löwenherz01, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Löwenherz01. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:00, 14. Jan. 2013 Herzlich Willkommen!!! :D Hi Löwe, Endlich bist du hier angemeldet :D Ich hab dir auch gleich ein Bild gemalt :D Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ GLG 18:20, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kleines Bildchen :3 Ich hoffe das klärt die Sache mit den Farben :D thx <333333 Tränensee Hi löwi!, Ich habe dir ein Bild von Tränensee gemalt ;) Sry wenn es nicht so ist wie du dir sie vorgestellt hast GLG 20:01, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Trotzdem voll schön <3333333333 thx Danke<3 Danke das Bild ist schön<3 Cooler Ava Hey Löwe!, cooler Ava ;) Hast du den selbst gemalt? *-* GLG 18:51, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wie macht man eine Siggi? Hi Löwe,ich verstehe nicht ganz wie man eine Siggi macht.Ich habe nur eine Frage:Wenn man eine Siggi macht,muss man dann extra eine neue Seite machen,musstes du die Seite extra Löwenherz01/Sig machen?Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:10, 8. Mär. 2013 (UT Danke<3 Als Dankeschön für alle deinen schönen Bildern, hab ich dir jetzt auch eins gemalt^^ Ein Bild For You !!! <3 Hey, Ich hab für dich ein Bild gemalt !!! Nicht so gut wie Deins !!! Aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Danke für dein Bild es war sehr schön !!! HDL *hug* Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:28, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *___* Danke für das Bild es ist Super schön geworden *___* HDAL<3333333 lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 14:13, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sturmfeder Hi Löwi, Ich habe dir mal selbst ein Bild von Sturmfeder gemalt ;) Du weißt ja wie schlecht ich male also bitte sei nicht entäuscht^^ GLG 16:56, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geschenki :) Hier,für dich :) Sommerfell :) ;( Es tut mir auch weh, aber es geht nicht mehr. die meisten hören mich doch erst dann, wenn ich sage, dass ich nie wieder komme... Man sollte zuerst überlegen, bevor man etwas tut. Nach alldem kann ich nicht mehr ;(. 14:53, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du mich nicht liebst ;(. Auch wenn die meisten jetzt meinen, dass es ihnen Leid tut... am Ende machen sie es nicht besser... ich habe sowas zu oft erleben müssen ;(. Und es verletzte mich immer wieder aufs neue. 15:10, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hier Löwe für dich ^^ <3 Bild hier ist es :D 13:19, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es ist fertig :D Hey Löwe :D Bild ist fertig :D Hier ist es: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Aschenfell (Diskussion) 14:51, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen :) Sry das ich heute nicht gekommen bin. Mein Bruder war am Computer und das ewig Oô Dachte das wär für mich Oo Hey Löwe.Auf Wasserdonners Disk ist Rotschnee die du doch eig für mich gemacht hast oder?Weil die auch auf meiner disk is..oder is die für mehrere?Und Moonlight war auch für mich ;) weil hast ja auf dein Profil geschrieben das du nich genau weißt für den die war^^naja macht nichts :) LG - Aschenfell (Diskussion) 09:12, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Freundschaft Danke. Du bist auch einer meiner besten 3 Freunde. Sry, ich war ganz in die Artikelarbeit vertieft. Ich versuche morgen um 5 zu kommen. Gruß Birke ich konnte es lesen :) Ich weiß nicht ob ich da bin. Wir gehen noch auf den Fußballplatz Birke Wölfe Als ich mir ein Lied angehört habe musste ich daran denken dass du Wölfe magst Hier das Video: She Wolf (Falling in the pieces) von David Guetta LG Birke Junge Ich habe sie mir mal angeschaut und hatte die Idee: - Das grau-schwarze: Wolfsjunges ♂ - Das braune: Tulpenjunges ♀ - Das graubraune: Steinjunges ♀ Schreibe doch deine Meinung auf deine auf meine Diskussionsseite Benutzer:Birkenstern111 19:08, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry :/ Hey,ich entschuldige mich mal auch.Ich war schon nicht gerade nett.Ich hatte auch davor schon schlechte Laune wegen meiner großen Sis,weil die mich geägert hat und was von mir gelöscht hat. :( Naja nochmal entschuldigung.Und du darfst natürlich weiter am RPG mitmachen.Und auch danke für das Bild. :3 LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) >.< Sorry, wenn ich dich verletzt habe! Das wollte ich nicht! ;( Bitte verzeihe mir! Du bist meine ABFF!!! Und...du kannst mich immer noch Möwe nennen! Bitte komm doch mal in Chat wenn ich on bin! MGGGGLG Frost Ich hab dich lieb<33 Hier Löwe! Danke das du mir verziehen hast! Ich hab dich lieb! Hier ein Geschenki^^ GGGGLG und HDL Feli Bild Hier ist das Bild -Löwenherz. Jaa... Shading ist ein bissschen misslungen xD 12:10, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Hier ist ein Bild ^^ Das ist Regenbogenpfote XD: 09:30, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) SORRY ;( Sry ich war auf einem Geburtstag Benutzer:Birkenstern111 10:03, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich bin DA Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:14, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Danke, für das schöne Bild :333333 16:58, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Neues RPG ;) Ich habe mir Gedanken über meinen Chara gemacht. Er heißt Schimmerschweif/pfote/junges. Je nachdem was du sagst ob es wieder Krieger, Junge oder Schüler sind. Hier wären Krieger- und Schülerversion Benutzer:Birkenstern111 18:54, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Ich habe dir doch gesttern die Gründe dafür genannt... Es tut noch mehr weh, wenn man jemanden auf seiner Freundesliste hat, als allerbeste Freundin und diese dich nicht mehr beachtet... Und mir ist es egal ob ich auf deiner stehe 12:56, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Du hast mich doch in letzter Zeit nicht beachtet... Und da soll ich '''kaltherzig sein? Ich wäre nicht so kaltherzig, wenn du mich nicht einfach abgeschoben hättest und dich nur noch um die anderen gekümmert hättest -.- 13:09, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mal im CHat zehn tausen mal Löwe gesagt und was hast du gemacht? mich nicht beachtet und mit anderen geschrieben... wie soll ich es denn so sagen, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst? Du hast sowieso ne neue bff, warum sollte ich es dann noch probieren? Zudem es ja sowieso nichts genützt hätte auf längere Zeit, hätte ich es dir gesagt -.- 13:17, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Löwe :). Du kannst mich gerne Chain oder Leaf nennen. Oder dir einen ausdenken^^. Klar darfst du das :) 15:57, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggis? Hi Löwe, Du kannst jetzt Siggis machen?! Erst seit gestern oder was?^^ Kannst du mir auch sagen wie das geht? :3 GLG 06:33, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warum? Hay Löwe...Kannst du mir das nochmal erklären...also das worüber wir in PN gesprochen haben...ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt noch Frostis abff... bin da sie ja so denke ich mich nicht mer marg...ich wollte fragen ob du mal mit ihr reden könntest oder ob du gleich mal in den Chat kommen könntest... LG 08:18, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bitte sprich doch mit mir dann können wir doch alles klären!!! und komm doch bitte in den chat zurück!!! Bild for you :3 Bin im Bilderfieber XD for you <3 10:58, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat am MO Ich komme heute. Sry es war wieder so ein Wochenende ohne Zeit D: Ich war am Samstag nach Mönchengladbach gefahren und war im Stadion gegen Bayern schauen und gestern waren wir bis heute morgen auf einer Konfirmation Benutzer:Birkenstern111 08:52, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo :D Soo, hier ist dein Bild ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 15:29, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Freitag ? Sry wir sind erst vorhin zurückgekommen. Ich habe das Lied der Woche geändert ;) Und mit der Siggi: ich habe eine in einem anderen Wiki aber kann sie hier nicht einbinden LG Benutzer:Birkenstern111 18:40, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Geht dein Chat noch? 12:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankee :3 Danke für das Wunderschöne Bild *___* und du störst nicht D: 12:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Löwi mein Chat geht auch nicht DD: Hoffentlich geht er gleich wieder :( 12:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja glaube ich auch D: Bei Chaini und S-Li geht der auch nicht D: 12:57, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nein Bei mir geht er auch nicht mehr :(. 13:00, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hab es geändert :) Benutzer:Löwenherz01/Sig 13:01, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich muss jetzt auch off, komme so gegen 18.30 oder 19 Uhr wieder, bis dahin sollte er wohl wieder gehen :D bs <333 13:04, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Da kann man wohl nur abwarten, bis er wieder geht :/ 13:05, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay schade :'( Dann bis Freitag <3 HDL <333333 13:08, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dies ist ja kein Fehler in diesem Wiki, sondern Im Wikia komplett. Es heißt, der Chat dürfte in keinem gehen :/ 13:09, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die englischen gehören ja auch zu Wikia. 13:13, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja :D Aber der Chat sollte normalerweise bald wieder gehen 13:17, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi^^ Hey, ich hab grad bemerkt, dass dein Siggi i-wie nicht richtig geht :/ Also das Siggi ist schon da, aber i-wie fehlt da der Zeitstempel und der ist (besonders beim CharakterArt) sehr wichtig^^ 13:22, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, das war schon immer so, und mit Zeitstempel mein ich, die Datumsanzeige, wie bei meinem Siggi. Also mit Uhrzeit und Datum. Das ist bei deinem Siggi nicht Fall. Aber guck mal hier, da ist es gut erklärt, wie man das hinbekommt --> Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Neues Forum und Signaturen 15:21, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :D Coo. Ich bin später auch nochmal alleine^^ 13:27, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Habs gemacht^^. Musst sagen, wenn es dir zu hell ist :D Benutzer:Löwenherz01/Sig 13:33, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geändert- Gut so? :D 13:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Und jetzt? 13:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) np ;). Ich hab noch nie mit erlebt, dass es so lange dauert :/ 13:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie meinst du das? 13:55, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zu viele Bilder Hallo Löwe, da du das limit von 50 Bildern überschritten hast, bitte ich dich, mir eine Liste von mindestens 14 Bildern zu schreiben, die ich löschen soll. (am bsten den ganzen Dateinamen aufschreiben, damit kein falsches Bild gelöscht wird). LG 15:23, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich möchte dich noch einmal daran erinnern, mir eine Liste mit Bildern zu schreiben, die gelöscht werden können. LG 20:51, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Hey... mir sind nochmal deine Worte eingefallen und etwas aufgefallen... ich kann das nicht mehr durchstehen. 09:49, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dacht ich auch, aber deine Worte... 10:49, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo Die habe ich gemacht hoffe ma kann lesen was da steht <3 Ja wir sind wieder Frunde<3333333333333 LG 20:08, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zweiter Start. Ich will noch deine Freundin sein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Löwe! Ich möchte immer noch mit dir befreundet sein!!!!!! Bitte setz mich noch auf deine Fl !!!!!!!!!!!!! GLG 13:46, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Info 2 Ich will noch deine Freundin sein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Löwi, ich möchte noch deine Freundin sein, wenn du von "vorne" anfängst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte!!!!!! GLG Benutzer:Dämmerwolke FL Hey, ich würd gern auf deiner Freundesliste bleiben, also natürlich nur wenns für dich auch okay ist :) 14:49, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) FL Hey.Ich würd ebenfalls gerne auch noch auf deiner FL sein. ^^ natürlich nur wenn es okay ist... LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 14:55, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallöle Hay Löwini ich habe 2 Fragen an dich. 1. Kann ich wieder auf deine Fl kommen?*grins* 2. Möchtest du gerne beim Vr rpg wiki ein Admin werden? Würde mich freunen wenn du dich bald meldest^^ LG 17:20, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tröstebild Und auch hier wieder die Anmerkung: wenn du das Bild langfristig behalten wllst, speicher es am besten ab, da ich ab und zu meine Kategorie leere :) 14:20, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankee Danke für das schöne Bild *_______* Hab dich auch lieb <3333 10:55, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) OK Hey, ja bin on und bin jetzt im Chat :D 09:01, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich kanna ber erst in ca 10 Minuten in den Chat, da so ein Programm mein PC reinigt und wenn es gleich fertig ist mit suchen, muss man aus dem Internet gehen, wenn es anfängt diese Funde zu löschen. 10:46, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Ich komme heute wieder in den Chat. Und noch was: Da ist man 2 Tage nicht da und du hast 100 Bearbeitungen mehr. Wie machst du das :DDDD Benutzer:Birkenstern111 13:26, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry wir hatten hier Stromausfall. Kommst du später nochmla in den Chat? 14:25, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Es hörte sich für mich so an als wollest du nix mehr mit mir zutuen haben, und dake wegen des chat mods. natürlich freue ich mich darüber aber ... ich dachte halt du wolltest mich damit nur wieder zurück bekommen. danke das du wegen Torf so verständnis voll bis knuddel* deine 15:58, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hay jz muss ich aber mal eifersüchtig werden du und birke... ;( du schenkst ihm so viele bilder du hat es gut so einen kupel wie ihn zu haben leider ist Frosti nie für mich da und sie schnekt mir auch keine bilder ;( Aber der größte teil der bilder hast du auch birke geschenkt oder? :/ Hey, mein Chat geht bei mir nicht, also bei mir ist kein Chat beitreten Button :/ und was soll mit der Siggi sein? 09:57, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich Ich habe mal ne Katze probiert:D Benutzer:Birkenstern111 06:34, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Löwe, ich weiß, dass du diese Naricht noch lange Zeit nicht lesen kannst/wirst, doch bitte melde dich bei mir, wenn du wieder da bist. Es ist wichtig. 19:27, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wimpfelstern hat gesagt dass du bis nächstes Jahr nicht wiederkommst ;( Der Monat war langweilig genug, ich halte das nicht noch ein halbes Jahr aus. Bitte komm schnellstmöglichst zurück HDGGGGGGGL Birkenstern Aloha Hay Löwini, ich weiß das unser Freundschaftliches Verhätniss nicht mehr kannz das beste ist aber ich bitte dich doch trotzdem das du Frosti bescheid sagst... ich vermisse sie nämlich total und ich bin soo happy wenn du wieder kommst... ist ja nicht mehr lange nur noch einpaar wochen... ich glaube nurnoch 2 :D ... Außer du wohnst in Östereich ;D Lg deine 13:29, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) hay Hay löwe, ich habe ein Problem, irgendwie kann ich nicht auf Frosts acc. und ich wollte dich bitten ob du ihr das gaben kannnst. LG deine 16:28, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Löwe ich vermisse dich, wann kommst du? Ich will wieder mit dir befreundet sein, so wie früher in den alten Zeiten ;( wann kommst du? HDGGGGGGDL deine 13:47, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wir vermissen dich<33333333333333 Löweee, wir sind noch da, wir warten auf dich, wir warten auf dich wie die Menschen im Kino auf den Film warten. Löwe es ist echt schade das du nicht mehr kommst und wir hoffen das du so schnell wie möglich kommen kannst, der Monat ohne dich war soo langweilig, Bitte komm in den Chat. Wir haben dir mal etwas mitgebracht und hoffen das du uns noch nicht vergessen hast, weil wir werden dich nie vergessen. Hoffen das es dir gefällt. HDGGGGGGGGGGGDL <3 <3 <3 deine 14:16, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) und Birke <3333333333 thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px Das Lied habe ich, Birke ausgesucht. Es soll ausdrücken wie es uns schmerzt das du nicht da bist Das Lied hat Mais ausgesucht. Es soll ausdrücken. dass wir eine riesige Familie sind und wir immer zusammen halten Ich meld mich mal :3 Hallo Löwe, du warst lang nicht da und ich hab mir viele Gedanken gemacht :o bis ich gesehen hab, dass du bis zu den Sommerferien nicht kommen kannst, aber ich weiß ja gar nicht in welchen Bundesland du wohnst, und wann du Ferien hast :c Bei mir sind die Sommerferien in 3 Tagen wieder vorbei :/ 15:39, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Willkommen zurück *-* Schön, dass du wieder da bist Löwe*-* Ich habe dich so vermisst. Und ja ich habe mich dazu beschlossen den Chat zu verlassen, aber dazu möchte ich dir gerne im Chat noch etwas sagen, ok? Kannst du später so um 19 Uhr mal in den Chat hier kommen? 14:09, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nein, sorry. Muss gleich weiterhelfen im Garten. Kannst du aber generell später oder morgen nochmal kommen? 14:13, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) *-* Du bist wieder da <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 endlich ich habe dich sovermisst wir müssen uns mal im Chat treffe,und ich verstehe dich, also das mit Leaf,aber wegen Frosti,ich weiß nicht wie das jz läuft aber,ich würde gerne mit Frosti abf sein, noch eine Info wegen deiner siggi, da steht nicht das Datum oder die Zeit. Achja ich bin in im Uralub und komme deshalb seleten, ich bin noch zum 26.8 im Uralub, aber wir werden uns öfters im Chat sehen. hdl immernoch Lieeeeb Deine 18:27, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ok ich frage mal Leaf aber ich könnte dir schon fat sagen was sie antworten will,ich glaube sie sagt das es ihr egal sei,das hat sie zum mindest schonmal gesagt, aber ich frage sie besser nochmal. Trotzdem will ich mit dir befreundet sein, weil ich habe tiger... ach egla wir sehn uns hoffentlich bald im Chat bis dann hdl deine Yay *.* Aww endlich bist du wieder da *_____* Ich hab dich '''so '''sehr vermisst D: Wieso warst du denn solang nicht da? v.v Nja hauptsache du bist wieder da! Hab dich ganz doll lieb <33333333333333333 21:31, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Geht bei dir der Chat noch? Mich hat er gerade rausgeschmissen und nachdem ich ein paar mal versucht habe, ihn neu zu laden, stand da immer nur, dass die Verbindung zum Server nicht hergestehlt werden konnte :/ 10:11, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) <3333333333333333333333333333333333 Das ist für dich <3333, hdsssssdl deine 10:33, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC)thumb|right|335 px Löwe <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 = Ich bin auch gerade heimgekommen. Dann bm Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 20:32, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Löwe ich konnte selbst auch nicht mehr on gehen.Wir mussten wegfahren. Ich gehe noch zu Freunden die habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber Sonntag oder Samstagabend müsste klappen. LG Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 07:16, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re Ich bin dir deswegen doch nicht sauer! Wie kommest du darauf :o? 07:16, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen für dich!!!!!<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Hi Löwi^^ Ich habe hier ein Bild für dich gemald kA wieso XDthumb|sorry nich das Beste D: GLG 06:43, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Geschichte Erstmal Danke für das Bild! Es ist echt süß. Und jetzt zur Geschichte: Es könnte um eine Schülerin (Kastanienpfote, z.B. WolkenClan) gehen, die Teil einer Prophezeiung ist, aber ihre Eltern kennt sie nicht. Sie will herausfinden, wer sie ist und verliebt sich dabei in den Schüler Minzpfote aus dem BlumenClan verliebt. Sie sammelt viele Informationen über ihre möglichen Eltern Salbeiherz und Schattentraum, die beide in einer Schlacht ums leben gekommen sind. Sie wird zur Kriegerin Kastanienherz und Minzpfote wird Minztraum. Er stirbt und am Ende stirbt sie auch und lernt ihre Eltern kennen. Schreib mir, wie du's findest. LG, deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 09:40, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hallo Löwe, Du hast mich gestern ja im PN angeschrieben, allerdings war ich da gerade nicht da, und ich wollte mich bedanken, und es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen :3 Grüße, 14:25, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Löwe <333 Als du weg warst habe ich ein Bild für dich gemalt. ich habe nur vergessen es hochzuladen: Ich habe mich mal 2h hingesetzt und habe Tüpfelblatt gemalt. Sry das es die Kriegervorlage ist da es keine Heilervorlage gab und die Kriegerinnen verpixelt war. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem: frame|left|Tüpfelblatt^^ Die Schnauze sieht etwas komisch aus XD Hey<3 Nein, womit hättest du mich bitte verärgern sollen? Naja ich war in der letzen Woche ja sowieso weg, und in denen davor auch nicht wirklich on, aber ich kann ja mal am Wochende on kommen, wenn ich auch ungefähre Zeiten erfahre :) 14:30, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wo bist du :( Hi ich habe dich länger nicht mehr gesehen. Mir geht es genauso wie dir. Kann auch wenig on. Meistens bis 6 Uhr Hausaufgaben machen Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 18:21, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild Hi, Löwe, Ich habe das Bild nicht auf dein Profil gestellt, ich habe es nur zurückgesetzt auf des Original von Star, da es im alten Forum verwendet wurde und daher nicht überschrieben werdem sollte. Du wirst Wipfelstern bitten müssen, das Bild für dich unter einem neuen Namen nochmal hochzuladen. :/ Liebste Grüße ~ 11:11, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ♡♥♡♥♡♥ haay Hay meine liebste Löwini smartini, endlich bist du wieder daa wiso kammst du nicht zum Treffen im Chat? Fäds total cool wenn wit uns bald im chat sehen ♥♥ Hdgggggggggggggggggggdlllllll♡♡♡♥♥♥ deine 20:08, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ps nein ich will meinen Namen aber zu Samargdfeuer oder Smaragdbeere ändern,was findest du besser? Chat ! He ich bin gerade im Chat Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 15:49, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hay! Löwe wann kommst du denn endlich? Ich dachte du könntest jetzt öfters :( Hab dich immernoch lieb,deine 07:00, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Gefällt er dir ? Also das ist der generierte Ava: Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 12:12, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Regenschatten Kann nicht on Ich kann nicht on, meine Eltern machen stress. K.p wann ich wieder on kann. Ich soll dich noch von Mais grüßen lG Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 15:14, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) <333333333333 Danke Hay meine kleine, danke für dein bildcheen <33333333333333333 hdl deine 21:26, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sorry <3 hay löwini, musste leider off, wir sehn uns. hdgggdl<33 deine 17:43, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) RPG 1. Jan sollte gehen. Dir einen guten Rutsch und das das neue Jahr genauso schön wird wie dieses <3333 Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 17:47, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday nachträglich Löwe, es tut mir so so so leid das ich nicht an deinem BD on konnte ;( Wir hatten von 7-jetzt gar kein Internet mehr. Aber jetzt haben wir im neuen Haus Internet und kann wieder regelmäßig in den Chat. thumb|Happy Birthday Löwe <3 Birke thumb|left|Alles Gute nochmal Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 13:41, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) LÖWIII DDDDDDDDD: Ich hab dich verpasst bitte komm nochmal in den chat BITTE DDD: hab dich lieb deine Mais 17:21, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wieder on ? Hey, ich habe dich in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr im Chat gesehen und frage mich, wann wir uns vllt. mal wieder online treffen können. Ich war in letzter Zeit wenig on, aber versuche wieder öfter hier im Wiki aktiv zu sein. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald mal wieder. HDL Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 16:30, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) *O* Löwiniii<33333333 Ja klar können wir uns treffen :3 *-* Ich hoffe es klappt :3 Bis später hoffentlich :3 [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 09:01, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Treffen ? Hey, habe deine Nachricht gelesen. Bin gerade on ;) Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 13:47, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wo warst du? Hay Löwini, wo warst du denn?:/ v.v [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n''y]]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 21:16, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Noch da ? Tut mir Leid, ich war 3 Wochen in Urlaub und konnte nicht online kommen. Bin aber jetzt wieder da. Und nochwas: als wir uns das letzte Mal treffen wollten haben wir uns wohl zeitlich verpasst :/ Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald wieder mal im Chat und RPG'n mal wieder zusammen HDL Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 16:59, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Noch da ? Hey, ich hab gesehen, dass du in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr online warst D: Wir haben uns letztens verpasst: war 2h im Chat aber hab dich nicht getroffen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse dafür. Und falls du Skype hast, gib mir mal im Chat deine Kontaktdaten. HDGDL Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 08:00, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dir auch noch frohes Neues und einen guten Start ins Jahr. Aktuell komme ich nicht mehr in den Chat aufgrund einiger Probleme. Ich hoffe, dass ich es in den nächsten Tagen beheben kann. LG Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 19:46, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hey :) Hallo Löwe, wie geht es dir so ? Mir ging es in letzter Zeit eher nicht so gut. Können wir uns vielleicht nochmal im Chat treffen, wenn du das noch möchtest. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das ich dich in den letzten Monaten NICHT vergessen habe. Ich hoffe das du diese Nachricht in nächster Zeit bekommst und mir antwortest, egal, wie die Antwort ausfällt HDGDL <33333333 Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 21:21, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Sorry Hey Löwe, es war nicht richtig von mir mich diese lange Zeit nicht zu melden und ich kann verstehen das du mich jetzt wahrscheinlich hasst. Jedoch finde ich es schade wie das hier alles geendet ist, aber vermutlich ist das nur meine Schuld. Auch wenn ich in dieser Zeit von 8 Monaten mit dir nicht geschrieben habe, habe ich jedoch immer wieder an dich denken müssen und wie es dir gerade geht. Vermutlich habe ich dich sehr gekränkt und das hast du definitiv nicht verdient. Du warst eine so tolle Freundin hier im Wiki. Mit Abstand die beste. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin ganz viel Glück und Spaß in deinem weiteren Leben und vielleicht kannst du dich man mal wieder melden, denn ich wäre bereit, dir ein Foto von mir mit einem Zettel mit deinem Usernamen an deinen Skype-Account zu schicken, damit du und deine Eltern wissen, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast, nämlich genau mit der, wie ich sie dir gesagt habe. HDGDL Bitte schreib zurück wenn du das liest. Ach ja, schonmal frohe Weihnachten im Vorraus <33l333 Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 20:58, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke nochmals Vielen Dank das du mir geantwortet hast Löwe. Ich kann verstehen, dass du vorsichtig mit allem umgehen willst, vor allem, weil man im Internet nirgendwo mehr sicher ist und man persönlich ja auch nicht wissen kann, wer es gut mit einem meint oder nicht. Mir fällt wirklich ein Stein vom das deine Inaktivität nicht meinetwegen war. Aktuell ist hier aber auch nicht mehr so viel los, aber es gibt noch ein paar von den Leuten, die du wahrscheinlich noch kennst, die noch da sind, z.B Mais, Aki, Grün, Zilla, Daisy, Star, Wind und noch ein paar. Danke für deine Antwort es ist auch nicht schlimm wenn du hier nicht mehr aktiv sein willst du musst dich nicht nach mir richten :) Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 15:00, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) RE: Geburtstag Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht, Löwe. Ich hätte echt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du mir an meinem Geburtstag eine Nachricht hinterlassen würdest. Die Überraschung ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen. Ich wollte mich hier einfach nochmal für die schöne Zeit bedanken, die ich mit dir im Chat verbracht habe. Im Laufe der Jahre bin ich mit immer mehr Leuten in Kontakt getreten - und habe zu einigen auch den Kontakt verloren, aber dich habe und werde ich hier auch nie vergessen. :) Bleib genauso wie du bist, mit deiner Freundlichkeit, Ehrlichkeit und deinem Sinn für Humor. Ich wünsche dir für die Zukunft alles gute, auf das du einen guten Job bekommst, deine Träume verwirklichen kannst und du Famile und Freunde hast, die dir den Rücken stärken. Wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, bin ich immer noch hier hängen geblieben :D Also wenn du mal Redebedarf hast, kannst du dich gerne hier bei mir melden, falls dir danach ist. Liebe Grüße und alles Gute